Cutting Edge 3 Missing scene
by kris.loui
Summary: So I hated that in #3 Alex and Jackie had split and nothing was really said about it. So i wrote this to fix it at least a little, cause who ever heard of a TV love story ending in divorce. Takes place a very end of #3.


Disclaimer – I own nothing to do with any of the Cutting Edge movies otherwise I wouldn't have to be writing this.

So I just watched the 3rd Cutting Edge movie and found that Jackie and Alex were I guess divorced (they never really say), and I personally found this quiet ridicules I mean who ever heard of a romance movie ending in divorce (movies are not real life people). And while I found one story that filled this gap I was compelled to write my own. Though I should tell you I haven't written anything in a while so I hope it's ok.

The missing scene from "The cutting edge 3"

It had all been too much for her last night, the win, the emotions, the memories, she had called him. Thankfully someone had invented time zones, and he was already asleep. At least she hoped that was the reason that he hadn't answered his phone. She had left some stupid rambling message about wanting to talk to him. God, she wished she could take it back, in the light of this new day, and with the rush of last night's memories past, she didn't know what she would say if he called back. She also didn't know what would feel worse if Alex, her Alex, calling her back or not. But she didn't have any more time to wallow; she had to get the celebration breakfast with Zack and Alex, her gold medal winning skaters, and if she didn't leave now she would be late.

Then she opened her door and being late to breakfast was forgotten, for there he sat sleeping against the wall facing her door way. For a fleeting moment she thought about running, he was asleep, he had not seen her, she could go and hope that he would be gone by the time she came back. But her mind was to slow and her body had made the decision for her as she knelt down and touched his face.

"Hum, Jackie" he said as he jerked awake

"Were you expecting someone else Alex?" she replied while putting on one of her lopsided grins. He didn't need to know how much he still affected her.

"I, I didn't want to wake you up."

"And so you left the job up to me."

"Just like old times." He said with a smile of his own.

"What are you doing her Alex?" Her stern voice coming out of its own accord.

"You called."

"I didn't expect you to come to Paris. I mean it's not like you jump every time I call."

"Or every time you get a call about me." She added in a smaller voice.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" his voice rising in anger at the implication.

"Well I know we were separated but you could have come to see me in the hospital." Her voice rising to meet his.

"What are you talking about, I was at the hospital, for three days I was at that hospital, but I had to leave I had a contract and they wouldn't let me out of it. I left you a letter."

"Sure it's easy to say now, but I never saw you or any message."

"Why would I lie, Jackie?"

"Why? Because you see a way back in and you decided you wanted to take it this time."

"Jackie in case you forgot, YOU left me. I never wanted to be out"

"So everything's my fault" She throws up her arms

"No I didn't day that." He grabs her by the shoulders and looks into her eyes "The things that happened before, there as much my fault as yours. Can't we just blame that stuff on us just being too young and start again. Jackie we've been apart for a year and a half, a year and a half."

"You think I don't know that Alex!"

"Please Jackie just listen. We've been separated for a year and a half and I still think about calling you every day, I wonder what you're doing, and if you miss me too. Then last night you called and I knew, I knew you missed me. I love you Jackie, and if you still love me to please let's go into your room and work this out. I don't want to keep living my life without you."

She had forgotten exactly where they were until He had brought it up. Without him hallways hadn't been such dramatic places. "I don't know Alex, I I'm not the same person I was."

"And neither am I Jackie, we've both grown up, but I want to try. Is there enough love left in your heart for the guy I was to try again with the man I am now." He looked into her eyes again with hope written on every inch of him.

"Alright Alex, come in." and she walked into her room while Alex shut the door behind them.

END


End file.
